Daddy
by Sweetheart1995
Summary: A younger Sesshomaru is in a complicated intimate relationship With his father, Inutaisho. Yaoi. Mpreg. - *CURRENTLY BEING RE-EDITED - THREE NEW CHAPTERS UP
1. Heat

A/N - Okay, so, this is the first part to my series "Together". Technically, "Daddy" is the first part and "Together" is the sequal. But anyway, please review. As always, if your curious as to which stories/chapters have been added, updated, or replaced check out the UPDATE SCHEDULE at the bottom of my PROFILE.

_I shivered as he ran his tounge over my cheek._

_"Chichi-ue..." I whispered, my breath hot, my voice barly audible_

_He striked me when I whispered his name, but leaned back in to capture my lips in a full on trance._

_I felt his lost words vibrate over my lips or "His Petals" as he called them._

_He released my lips and leaned away from me. His eyes harsh, cold, and distant. Of course, he wasn't always like this._

_"Stand up, Boy." he commanded harshly_

_In an instant I was up straight backed infront of my father trying to keep my face straight and devoid of any emotion that could possibly cause harm to me. He circled me, like a hawk over it's pray. He watched my face as he dug his claws into my arm. He watched me wince and immediatly threw me on the floor, dissatisfied with my apparent weakness. My emotions._

_I tried not to groan as my head and spine made a rough contact with the hard wooden floor._

_"Don't move." he barked, and then he was gone, but only for a moment._

_When he came back, I felt his claws rip at my clothes tearing them away as if they where mere paper. When I was completely bare, I watched his now completely naked body sway in front of mine. I knew there was a frightened expression on my face, and I knew that because of this that he thought I wasen't cut out to be the dominant. Because I was scared, because I was weak._

_I watched as he bent over me and worked his hands over my silken skin. Until his hands reached my fully hard cock. I could only watch as he stroked it teasingly and licked at it's tip. I knew better though, one noise, and it was over._

_I watched as his hand grasped the most tender part of my body, and started to work it wth his fingers, harshly. I knew he wanted to cause me pain, as he had done before._

_I groaned in pain as one of his claws grazed the skin, causing it to bleed._

_"Chichi-ue...!" I couldn't help but let out a whine as he lapped at the blood._

_I knew it was coming._

_I knew what was coming._

_My stomach twisted into a nervous and yet excited knot of emotions._

_And as I knew what he would do, I was bent over his desk, wiggling in discomfort as the wood dug into my skin._

_He was behind me, his large arousal dripping with need, probing at my entrance, pushing until it popped through the tight ring of muscle._

_I couldn't help but let out a howl of discomfort._

_I would be sore, bleeding, and broken when he was done with me._

_I would cry._

_When he was satisfied, he would comfort me._

_Buy me gifts._

_Give me a massage._

_Make love to me gently._

_Hold me in my sleep._

_Whisper sweet nothings into my ear._

_It was always this way._

_It is what I get in return for being his personal wanton cock whore._

_It always made me feel embarressed, violated, worthless, and weak._

_I hated it._

_Don't get me wrong, I love my Chichi-ue as my Father, my Bestfriend, and my Lover._

_It's just that he wasen't so comfortable to be around... when he was in heat..._


	2. Love

A/N - Second edited chapter to my series "Daddy". I have decided that every chapter from this one one will be a NEW CHAPTER. Also, the series may be EXTENDED by a chapter or two. Three at the most. Please review. Check out the UPDATE SCHEDULE on my PROFILE if you want to know which new chapters are coming out next.

_The way he made love to me, the scorching pain, the brutal thrusts, and the overwhelming pleasure... It was everything I wanted._

_I knew I loved him._

_I knew that I wanted to be with him._

_Follow him._

_I wanted to be the one sleeping in his bedchambers._

_After what had happened after that particular night, he dragged me everywhere to accompany him. To keep him company. To be his honorable son. But more importantly, to be his whore. His mate._

_However, he became overly obsessive with my whereabouts and safety. He didn't let me go anywhere on my own. Ever._

_It just got so annoying and aggitated me a great deal that he woulden't let me out of his site for a moment._

_And why after that particular night..?_

_Was he afraid I might leave? I would never leave. Or so I thought..._

_We had been laying, content, in each others arms. Enjoying the summer breeze that would come drifting through the open doors. The thin silk of our kimono's fluttering slightly. My Lord Father held me, brushing the tears from my cheeks._

_"I want to mate with you, Sesshomaru. I want to marry you. You will allow me to do that, won't you my dearest?"_

_"It depends. Why now of all the times?" I sniffled, trying to hold in the tears that were glimmering in my amber orbs._

_"Oh...Sesshomaru..." he moaned as he tried to change the subject._

_"Please answer me, Mi Lord." I said in a quiet voice. I knew he hated it when I called him "Lord"._

_I felt his muscles tugging at my hair and I knew what he was thinking about..._

_"I want another son." he said lowly. His fingers playing across the skin of my collar bone._

_I wanted to give him a hard time. To ask him why. But as his son and soon-to-be mate, I had a duty. And if it was to bear him another son then so be it. However, I would happily comply anyway. I loved him more than you could ever imagine. Nothing would make me more joyous that giving him another child._

_I gave a soft sigh. "Is that right?"_

_"I just...want another...Because I thought it might be less lonely if you and I could use our love to produce one more heir...if you know..." he sighed and looked off into space while running his hands through my hair silver mane. I watched as it glimmered in the moonlight._

_"Less lonely for what?" I asked slowly._

_"For... when I die, if i die...I wouldn't want you to be lonely." He said, running his claws lightly over my cheek._

_I knew it would come down to this one day._

_I just wasn't sure of how I would react._

_My cheeks heated._

_The tears spilt._

_My ears ringing._

_"But...I trained so...hard..." I began to sob, even though I didn't cry often. I trained so much, so hard, for such a long time! He had no right to take this away from me! None! I Didn't really care if my thoughts were outragd or irrational. It was my destiny!_

_While my youkai rattled with rage in it's fleshy prison, Inu No Taisho spoke clearly and slowly._

_"Sesshomaru. I love you. But you have already commited your self to a male and that is a sin against lordship. However, if we make another son, then he could rule while you were safe and content in the palace."_

_It took me a moment to take all this in, all of a sudden anger over took the sadness. My tears burned away in my eye's as I started to furiously shake my head._

_"No...no," I said quietly in dispair "You can't do this to me! What of all my training! All my hard work! All my studying and preparing! What the hell do you suppose I do now father! Your promised mother! You promised her you would make me lord, you promised you would keep me safe and healthy! You promised her on her death bed! You lied! And I am sure as hell not giving birth for you! Especially for one who will ultimately take my rightful place as lord! You ignorant son-of-a -"_

_My father cut me off by grabbing my arm and pulling his hand tight over my mouth. As I struggled, he started to explain, but I diden't want to hear his explanation. I either wanted to kill him or leave. Or possibly both._

_"Sesshomaru, I will keep you safe and healthy. I will do so by keeping you locked up safe inside our palace. Where you can do whatever your heart desires. therefore I woulden't be breaking my promise. Plus, as for all your training and studying, it will come in handy when you run into lesser youkai and have to dispose of them."_

_I struggled against him. His explanation landing on deaf ears._

_He sighed and wrapped his arm's around me securely, I wasn't able to move as he locked his muscles tight around me._

_"Sesshomaru, I love you." He stated, kissing my temple._

_"I hate you." I said with a scowl on my face._

_He sighed._

_"Let me show you how much I love you Sessh." He said, one of his free hands untieing my obi._

_"No! Let me go!" I tried to struggle free even though I knew that it was nearly impossible to escape him._

_I continued to try and break free from him as he disrobed me, his hands ghosting over the light silk and drawing it away from my shoulders, exposing my pale skin to the moonlight. Making it appear creamy and luminecent._

_I couldn't help but drool as he too, disrobed himself, the same light silk being pulled away only to reveal tan taunt skin covering bulging muscles._

_My struggling became weaker as he covered my mouth with his, his hands holding me tightly at the waist._

_When he finally released "His Petals" I was quick to protest, however, as soon as I opened my mouth to do so, his hand gripped my semi-erect cock firmly._

_I threw my head back and moaned. My long lavender scented locks spilling over the pillows and sheets. My eyes formed into slits and my breath came in pants as he gently worked my member until it was fully erect._

_I was quivering, no longer mad nor sad, I just wanted._

_I was still curious as too how he could do this to me every time._

_I spread my legs willingly for him, before he had even motioned for me to do so._

_At this moment in time, I wanted his cock. I wanted his cum. I wanted his baby._

_"Uhhhh..." I panted softly as he hovered over me, his cock probing at my entrance._

_"I love you." He said, his deep voice soothing me. His soft lips landing a few light kisses along my neck._

_I looked up into his golden eyes. I always loved the way they shimmered in the moonlight._

_I stretched my neck and kissed him lightly._

_"I'm sorry, koi... I'll have your baby." I said, nuzzling his neck._

_He smiled and licked my neck._

_"I love you." He repeated, pushing the head of his cock past the tight ring of muscles._

_I chuckled and pushed my entrance against his cock._

_"I love you too, dearest." I said, moaning lightly as his head brushed against my prostate._

_He smiled, moving his cock in and out of me, thrusting slowly._

_We made love slowly that night, over and over again._

_He proved that he loved me._

_He did love me._

_So I wasn't angry._

_Wasn't sad._

_Wasn't mad._

_Wasn't upset._

_When I found out that I was with child the very next day._


	3. Myself

SESSHOMARU'S POV:

It was easy to survive on my own.  
even though my father taught me not survival skill's, i managed.

For any reglar peasent my life would be heaven on earth. I ate well and could do so when ever i wished. I was clean and was able to stay so. Plus every girl who set there eye's on me couldent control the volume of there voices or clumsiness.

My supposed mate/father would have been raving with jealousy if he had been there to observe.

I still managed to smirk when i thought about him and my new life. He would no doubt be mad if he ever managed to catch me. So far though he had not yet been able to do such a thing.

There was but one problem that i was now decideing how to deal with. I was with child. I hadent noticed until i had left and been on my own for 3 or more weeks. My father had probably known already and that was why he was attempting to hunt me down.

I had caught his scent last week. When i was bathing. I was located in a very secret place, so i figured he had been following my tracks for some time. I, of course, had fled on the spot. And decided to stay in only one place for 2 day's top's.

Since i was his son an therefore very close to him i knew all of his tricks. What he did when he hunted people what he did when he killed and what he did when he wanted something or someone oh so much.

The closest encounter i had with him after i had left was when i was traveling up a mountain path. Perfectly serene and content with my surrounding's. I felt the fresh mountain wind blow lightly on my skin as i walked at a normal pace. When the wind brought on a new scent, a scent i knew, and it was strong.

Not wanting to turn around, i did so anyway. quickly turning on my heel I saw what i had considered a curse. My Fathers escourt, making there way just over the mountain. Perhaps 15 feet from me or so. Scared to death that my father was heading as he usualy did. I jumped on a few big boulders leading up the mountain quickly heading out of there site range. Although i knew my scent had already contaminated the path and it was fresh as i had just walked there i followed my instincts and hid. Trying to find a suitable hiding spot was difficult since how i dident know this particular spot of land.

I hide in a large cavern carved out of the side of the mountain. And stayed there until night fall. I had seta fire alight when i noticed something amiss. I smelt another fire burning very close by. of course it could have been my own, and my sense's could have been playing joke's on me but i decided to check incase.

I walked as soundlessly as i could manage towards the suspected camp site. I thought this uninvited spector was weird. It was obvious the visitor was youkai but i couldent let it go that they dident sense my presence. And if they would have they wouldent have camped at this particular place. Being of sound mind when it comes to there death of course.

I decided they must have a serious death wish. I continued on praying to god it was a lesser youkai but my senses told me naught. I could smell the inticing scent of my father/mate andof course he just had to be in heat. His guard scattered his camp area keeping close watch over there lord and...nigen?... my curiousity drove me mad within seconds as i smelt a human women inside my father's courters.

He obviously wasent my mate anymore as my youki sensed the thick bond between my father and the nigen. i felt tears sting my eye's and watched as it blurred the visionof the camp. I knew the scent of salty water would alert someone so i walked fastly away back to my temporary placement. I blew the fire out with one quick slash of my light whip and moved on. I knew they would be hot on my trail as soon as the my scent mingled with the smoke and drifted to the wind. So i ran long and fast, away from that place those people and the horrible memory's i knew it held.

I never said his name after that. Although i never learned much more about his new human mate other than her name that i picked up from a western farmer. Izayoi. The very sound made my skin crawl. And it took alot to do that.

I cried not doubt after i had learned about her... But i kept telling myself to get over it and eventually did. I kept moveing from place to place though always knowing that he was right behind me.

And right now is when i stopped looking around me i put my hand over my swollen stomach. I was to give birth soon and needed a village to stay for the next few hour's. Youkai pregnancy's where quick birthing's however where not. The longest recorded youkai birthing time was 4 day's, so told yugoni, a historian that used to work for my father. I was also told that youkai pregnancy's where abnormaly painful especially for males. I felt a little nudge at my finger and the end's of my mouth moved with a ghost of a smile.

I continued on to my hut that my youkai friend's had prepared for me. While i leaned against the wall in my hut my mind wondered off on other thing's. I thought over names What should i name it? if it's a girl? or boy?I wasent good with the name bit and being a first time father made me extra confused on what to name the little baby.

I soon fell asleep as soon as my night guard arrived at the door of my hut, curtacy of my youkai friends.

I awoke many hour's later but still too dark to be after the moon's over passing. Moonlight streamed in from crack's in the roof up ahead as i wriggled in pain. I knew it was my birthing time I proped my self up by the wall as i struggled to the front of my hut. I Burst through the opening flap with a grunt of almost unbearable pain as i fell to my knee's in the dirt clutching my stomach. Close to howling in pain.

I felt my guard's struggled breath as he picked me up by my arm's and started to help me walk to the healer's house. I heard he whole village wake up at the excitment comeing from my pain. I felt several pair's of hand's lift me into the healer's hut and set me down. I couldent see much on account of my pain. But could see enough to know that it was only myself, the healer, and two handy men scurrying to get warm water and blankets. I, of course, had requested they be male.

I tryed to unblurr my eye's as i felt my clothes leave my skin laying completely naked at the presence of three male youkai. I screamed out in pain as i felt another wave of pain hit me fast and hard. Plus i couldent believe myself but i called out for my chichi-ue. I caught my self though after i realized what i had been doing. I bit down on my tounge as i felt warm liquid leave my self and splash on the wood floor's of the healer's hut.

The healer himself looked extremly concentrated as i felt an unknown cavern grow hallow under my bare member. It stung adding to the extremly aggitateing pain that was already present.

I lay, hour's later, numb with pain, on the healer's floor.I still hadent given birth and i was starting to become impateint and angry. I could barly do anything else but scream, yip, wince, or cry in the last 3 hour's. I was trying to stay under control eventhough i was under the influence of ultimate pain.

I heard some comotion outside about 10 minutes later, and the healer got up to investigate telling me to stay still. I of course had trouble with that. My sense's werent working almost at all. So it was a suprise to me that i heard the yelling and clashing of metal.

Almost 15 minutes later the healer came back in looking very scared and slightly bruised Followed by a younge looking human woman with long black hair and glowing doe brown eye's sharpened in delight, last in line, My father...!?!

_  
Hope you liked it! i will post another later! Message and rate! thanks byes. 


	4. Birthing

SESSHOMARU'S POV:

While i was mentally freaking out my father took a seat beside me on my left side while the human women who i had so obviously recognized as izayoi sat opposite.

Now i was pissed. As i recognized that my world had just ended when the healer went outside my father looked over me pitifuly and of course i just had to be stark naked.

While i was screeching curses in my head i bit back the scream's of pain that threaten to escape my lips.

"Inutaisho!" the human yipped in delight "Look how beautiful he is! Oh yes, our son will be most handsome!" she giggled

Our? i couldent be quite sure at the moment but i was sure as hell that i made love with my father NOT her...

i opened my mouth to give hera verbal beating but my father beat me to the punch and his deep voice came rumbleing out of his chest,

"Yes, my sweet. he shall be," was all he could manage while stareing at me but i refused to look him in the eye.

i yipped as another roll of pain hit me and i clutched my clawed hand protectivly over my balloned stomach.

the human screeched and hit my hand with a fan that she had produced out of her sleeve in seconds,

"Dont do that!" she yelled "You could hurt my son!"

"Inuyasha's not your son!!!" i roared partly in pain but feeling good about myself.

Ihad, of course, considered the name the night before but now it seemed to fit perfectly.

she threw her hands over her heart dramaticly and took in one sharp breath loudly.

"How DARE YOU!" she screamed "INUTAISHO! are you just going to let him insult our family like, our SON!?!"  
Father just nodded promptly and went back to looking me over with sorrowful eye's.

I had to get out of here. As soon as i realized what father planned to do. Inuyasha wasent safe here i had to get him out of here. Some how some way, they couldent be in here though, they couldent see me leave. I had to figure a plan, and fast.

Thats when my maternal instincts kicked in along with my demonic and dog like instincts.

The plan just seemed to appear in my head i thought it over, deciding it would have to do at last minute.

I at least had 4 to 8 more hour's in labor so i could always win the sympathy vote. And from who else than my very own father?

with that, i scooted my acheing body over to my father's folded leg's and layed my head in his lap.

"F...father?" i whimpered

he looked into my eye's immediatly and begain to stroke my hair and sweat sheened forhead lovingly at this i knew i made the human watching jealouse as hell and was satisfied. she scoffed in disgust, got up, and left the room.

Getting my wanted results i returned to hipnotising my father.

"Yes?" He answered softly

"W...would you please go and...," i had to stop and hiss low in pain before continueing "ask...a preistess...for a painkiller?"

"Sesshomaru, there are no preistess's near. Where shall i ask one?"

"There...is one just...over the river...over the hill...2 miles out...surly you can...get there...get it...and come back in...no time..." i huffed in pain and dug my claws into the wood to keep a strait sad face.

he smiled and nodded, Yes! he fell for it! he layed my head down softly on the pillow and kissed my temple before leaveing the hut. after i heard his magnificent roar and huge paw's pade away i struggled to my feet, i was covered in sweat but i managed to get up.I leaned against the wall while breathing in fast and hard. I grabbed my clothes and slipped on the pants i grunted and fell to my knee's i was suprised that the healer just sat there watching.I took in a deep breath and got up again slipping on my haori and tieing it messily with my obi. i let myself fall to he floor as i grabbed my boot's and slide them over my feet. buckleing them down i grabbed my pelt and dashed for the forest, out the back door of the healer's hut.

it hurt to run or even walk. But i had to do it for inuyasha. i trudged through the darkness of night as i came to the roaring ocean waters. i almost collapsed at the site, but instead i leaned against a tree and fell to it's trunk i was breathing heavly and was drowned in sweat.

The pain was comeing faster now as i screamed out, on accident. I knew that i was now discovered and it would only take my father a few minutes to pin point my location and come running. i ested my head and whimpered like i was a pup in a lighting storm.

I am sorry inuyasha...

I apologized to my unborn pup. for what i could have done but dident. I should have been a real father to him. Inuyasha...

I felt strong hands tuging at my wardrobe as i opened my eye's in alarm it was my father looking worried and enraged at the same time. he dident talk but pulled off my silk haori and boots.

My mind was spiraling as i watched he spread my leg's and put each one on either side of his waist as he sat cross legged infront of me. My member and newly formed naval at his disposal.

The pain came back fast and hard i dident even have time to scream. i grunted and held my stomach tighter. my father rubbed the inside of my theigh's and hummed to a tune i hadent heard since i was a child.

i whimpered as i wanted to push. my father whispered

"Sesshomaru..." in a i-dont-think-so kind of sound

i yipped as i felt a warm liquid run from inbetween my leg's and the sharp scent of blood hit my nose.

my father shifted so that he could directly see my naval but could also put a hand firmly around my stomach.

"ready?," i knew he was experianced in the birthing field for he had birthed me from my very own mother i whimpered in responce

"...alright...on three...One...Two...three..."

I pushed as hard as i could and of ourse it felt like my insides had been set on fire and where due to explode at any moment i put all my strength into the first push i barly had anything left for the second,

"alright...again..."

Ipushed again weaker this time but i was so dazed and in pain i barly noticed.

i landed back on my head breathng hard,

"again," my father ordered

i did so...again...

"again," repeated my father

i barly had any energy as i felt something warm and large slide through me.

My father rubbed my leg's supportingly as he kept his eye's glue to that spot between my legs.

"once more, sesshomaru. Your almost there."

i gathered my strength and pushed one final screaming out in satisfaction as i heard a baby's wail pierce the night air.

_  
hope you liked it! i will write more laters! rate and message! bye! 


	5. Continued

SESSHOMARU'S POV:

I smiled as i heard my father chuckle and craddle the little one.

i rested my head on the tree i was leaning against and just smiled.

"Would you look at that Sesshomaru? Your a parent," i heard the smile on his lips.

Iopened my eye's as i felt my father sit next to me. He had wrapped inuyasha in the fire rat haori he always carried with him self. i smirked as i watched the little bundle whine and the water fall of silverish white hair twitch.

I smiled as My father handed my son over to me.I held him with the utmost care and concern i pulled down the robe that was covering his face. His adorable little button nose, his milkey tan skin, but the best thing about him would have to be...the cute little dog ears on the top of his head covered with soft white fur. Nither my father or i could keep our hands from lifting and our fingers from rubbing the cute triangles.  
My inuyasha...

"and that inuyasha, is why i am your father." i finished with a satisfied ring to my tone of voice.

inuyasha's little group of friends sat open mouthed not even blinking at the true story i had just told them.  
the only confermation i had that inuyasha had believed me was the younger half-breed snuggled against my side

"what happened next, father?" inuyasha intoned

"well, my boy, those are storys for another time. When you are a little older, mabye." i inclined my head to get a better look at my son snuggled against my side as i wrapped my only arm around him as i had always wanted to, all these years.

he then looked up sadly and whispered "i...i am sorry about your arm, father."

and then, and only then, i dropped my emotional sheild and smiled.

"It's alright, inuyasha"

and i kissed his forhead. and that only made inuyaha's friends even more confused.

"b....but wait, how come inuyasha's half0breed then?" inquired the monk.

"Well monk," i spoke "Every youkai know's that when two full demon males have a child it is born half breed until it gain's it's full youkai power later in life."

"Well that explain's a whole lot!" breathed the slayer who was recovering from her brain deadness.

"yes, i know." i said evenly

"B...b...but...how could...and you...but he...how come...what the...uhhhhh," sighed the preistess

"so...that means i will be full youkai some day?" asked inuyasha innocently "yes." i answered simply

"I will come back, for you, and for inuyasha. Sesshomaru...my sesshomaru...,"

the word whispered away in my head...

"dad!? dad dident you hearme!?!" inuyasha shook me

"what, inuyasha?" i answered simply

"were all going to the hot springs, arent you gonna come?" he asked

"of course." i answered in a loving tone and with that i swept my boy up in my arm and followed his little group...

"for you and inuyasha, i will come back, i love you...sesshomaru..."

To be Countinued....

_  
how did ya like it? i will typeup the syqual when school end's in...2 and a half days, rate and message, byes! 


End file.
